new_dcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kareena Nim-El
History Early Life= |-| Present= Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a yellow sun, Karen possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. ** Solar Radiation Absorption: The main source of Kareena's powers is the exposure to yellow sun radiation which is absorbed into her body and stored in her bio-cellular matrix. ** Enhanced Strength: Karen's strength is augmented due to yellow sun exposure. She can lift around 60 tons as of now. ** Enhanced Speed: Karen is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. ** Enhanced Stamina: Karen is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Flight: Karen is able to manipulate gravitation particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Ocular Heat Emission (Heat Vision): Kareena can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Power Girl is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, this extends her protection against toxins and diseases. ** Intense Lung Capacity: Karen is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. * Superhuman Senses: All of Karen's senses are heightened to superhuman levels. ** Hearing: Karen's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Smell: On various occasions, Karen has demonstrated that her sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point she can smell odors from up to a mile away. ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Power Girl can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. ** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ** Ocular X-Ray Emission (X-Ray Vision): The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ** Thermal Vision: The ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. |-| Skills= * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Karen was taught how to fight in Krypton as part of her trials. She is adept in Klurkor and Horu-Kanu. She was trained in Horu-Kanu by Faora Hu-Ul. * Genius Level Intellect: She was learning science and engineering while on Krypton while excelling in engineering. * Business Management |-| Weaknesses= * Vulnerability to Magic: Karen's biomatrix is her most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes her vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Her vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy her unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. She can be injured and worn down by magical entities. * Vulnerability to Chi: Because of her solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on her. Concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple and become fatal. * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians. * Lead: Karen cannot see through lead with her x-ray vision. * Solar Energy Dependency: Her abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing her energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if she doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. She has to recharge at least every 24 hours in order to regain full strength. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Power Girl to lose her powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * High-Pitched Noises: Because her senses are heightened they are also extra-sensitive. * Psionics: Karen's mind is vulnerable to psionic effects and is susceptible to telepathic coercion by powerful telepaths and mind controllers. * Respiration: Even Kryptonians need to breathe. Paraphernalia Armor= Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Diane Kruger. Category:Characters